


Try Guys Try Not To Die, Elevator Edition

by Sykopath



Series: Try Guys [3]
Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Chronic Pain, Crying, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Men Crying, Near Death Experiences, Panic Attacks, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-20 08:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16133894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sykopath/pseuds/Sykopath
Summary: They've survived near death experiences before, and besides, it's only an elevator. What could possibly go wrong in a metal box that stops functioning?





	Try Guys Try Not To Die, Elevator Edition

It had been a usual day. They hadn't had anything excessive to do, and their schedules had been pretty bearable to what they've had to deal with before. The hotel so far had been up to high standards, so none of the men expected anything different about the transport system between floors.

Of course, fast forward to their current situation and they'd take everything back. If they'd just taken the _fucking stairs_ they wouldn't have to be fucking panicking in the small confinement of their practically guaranteed _death_.

Although, none of them could even bother to bring up the stairs. With Zach's back in more pain than usual, it was only common sense to have taken the elevator. After all, what's the point of putting the male through so much unnecessary pain if there's an alternative?

That being said, Zach _would've_ taken the pain coursing through his back as he braved the flights of stairs they would've faced to have avoided the sheer panic everyone was in. Even Eugene, the calm and collected of the Try Guys, seemed uneasy, and Zach wouldn't wish anyone into their situation.

"Are you sure the emergency button isn't working, Keith?" Ned asked, pacing paving the small room in the elevator. Keith sighed, shaking his head. For reassurance, he pushed aggressively at the button, met with silence as they had done the last few thousand times they'd pressed it.

"It's gonna be fine, Ned. Relax." Keith muttered. Ned scoffed, practically laughing.

"We have no means of communication, no one knows we're in here, and you're telling me it's _fine_?" He shouted, throwing his hands in the air. Keith closed his eyes, sliding down onto the floor in defeat.

"You done arguing?" Zach asked quietly, leaning his head on the metal of the box. Keith apologised to the shorter male, despite it not being his fault.

"Don't test me." Ned muttered, continuing his pacing. Zach shook his head, closing his eyes as he pulled his knees closer to his chest. Eugene rested his head on Zach's shoulder, taking little comfort the Jewish male provided.

"Do you reckon anyone's going to figure it out?" Eugene asked. No one responded, and he continued voicing his thoughts. "Surely Ariel or Becky'll have figured something's wrong."

"Wouldn't count on it." Keith replied, twisting his ring around his finger. Eugene curled closer to Zach, and the youngest male wrapped an arm around him.

 

No one was sure of how much time had passed, but Eugene was sure it was close to an hour when Zach shivered. Eugene knitted his eyebrows together, sitting up to pull Zach into his arms, instead of sitting how they had previously. Ned ignored them, muttering to himself about Ariel and Wesley, but at least Keith raised an eye to them.

"You alright?" Eugene murmured, resting his head ontop of Zach's. Zach nodded.

"S'just cold, and my back hurts. Don't worry." He mumbled in response. Eugene nodded, pressing into Zach's hair as he watched Ned pace.

"You gonna stop anytime soon?" He asked sarcastically, and Ned paused in his movements. Keith rolled his eyes.

"He's not doing any harm, Gene. Just leave him to himself." Keith muttered bitterly. Ned glared at Keith.

"You sound like you've got a problem." Ned spat.

"Perhaps I have." Keith replied. "What's it to you?"

"Considering the fact it's with me, quite a fucking l-"

Ned was interrupted by the lights flickering off. Eugenes grip tightened on Zach, and the said-male looked up. From what Eugene could see in the dark, Ned's eyes had widened, and Keith had moved closer to the wall.

"W-What was that?" Eugene asked, his voice wavering as a new wave of panic surged through him.

"Probably nothing, don't worry." Zach mumbled, snuggling his head back into the space between Eugene's neck and shoulder, but even Eugene could feel the irregularity in Zach's breathing. Eugene swallowed deeply, attempting to calm himself down.

"You alright?" Keith asked, concern lacing into his voice. _He was always labelled the mother of the group_ , Eugene thought to himself. 

"I'm fine." He insisted, shaking. Keith sighed, and they remained in silence. Eugene could feel his anxiety gnawing at him, and before he could panic any further, Zach spoke up.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. 

"What for?" Ned asked. "You didn't break the elevator, so there's no reason to-"

"But I'm the reason we're in this situation." Zach interrupted. "If it weren't for my stupid fucking problems-"

"Hey." Keith said. "There's nothing wrong with having a medical condition, Zach. None of us blame you for this, okay?"

Zach stayed silent, and it worried the three males. Sure, it might've technically been Zach's fault, but the male shouldn't be so harsh on himself, especially seeing as it wasn't like any of them were dying.

 _Yet_.

 

"A." Keith suddenly said, breaking the silence between them all. Eugene tilted his head in confusion.

"The fuck does _a_ mean?" He asked.

"Trying to pass time, keep your mind off this. Just label a word beginning with a." Keith explained.

"Fine... atmospheric." Eugene replied. Zach shook his head, and he could hear Ned scoff.

"Of course you're the intellectual." Ned muttered. "If that's how we're doing this, then authoritatively."

"Why does everything have to be competitive with you two." Zach sighed. "Apples."

"Thank God someone's normal." Keith joked. "But mines definitely acknowledgement."

Their little game continued, Ned growing progressively more angry as Eugene and Keith outsmarted him, only successing against Zach, who hardly put any effort into his thoughts.

"J." Keith said.

"Justification." Ned replied.

"Jitteriness." Eugene smirked. Ned scowled.

"Jeopardise." Keith added. Zach rolled his eyes.

"Jog-"

Before Zach could properly finish his word, the elevator jolted, alarming the four males. 

"We really need to try contacting someone." Ned whispered. Eugene reluctantly felt himself agreeing.

"No phone service." Zach murmured. "There's no way of doing so."

"Is the button not working still?" Ned stressed, beginning to pace again. Keith pressed the button, and alas...

Nothing. Silence. No cheerful or dull voice to meet them. No one. They were alone, and no one was able to save them.

"This has to be a joke." Ned whispered, his voice cracking. This shit just doesn't happen!"

"I don't think it is." Zach replied. Eugene swallowed deeply, trying to rid himself of his fear.

"Can we not talk about this?" He asked.

"We can't ignore it, Eugene!" Ned shouted. "We're practically dying!"

"Please stop." Keith murmured. Ned shook his head.

"Why are you trying to ignore it!" Ned shouted. "I don't want to die!"

"I can't breathe." Eugene whispered, and Zach sat up. He placed his hand on Eugene's chest, whispering soothingly to the Asian.

"No one's going to die." Keith spoke. "We're all going to get out of this alive."

"I'm sorry." Ned mumbled, but Eugene didn't respond. He rested his head on Zach, trying to will away the thoughts of death and the varied ways of it: suffocating, being crushed, Ned strangling the shit out of him.

"I... if this really is the last time we'll see eachother, I want to admit something." Ned said. No one responded. "These years... they've been amazing. You guys have been like family, fuck- you _are_ my family. We've done so much together, and I wanted you all to know that _if_ we do die, there's no one else I'd rather call my brothers, or have spent these last few years together with."

"Ned..." Keith whispered, clearly choked. Ned wiped the tears threatening to spill from his eyes away. 

"But we aren't going to die." Zach added confidently. "I promise."

"You don't know that, Zach." Eugene muttered. "But... I do love you guys."

Zach smiled softly, pulling Eugene into a hug. Eugene returned it, and soon Keith and Ned joined them. Ned sobbed into Eugene's shoulder, and together they all sat in the comfort of their family.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, before banging sounds alarmed them. Being the protective father Ned was, he stood up, shielding his friends, fearing for the worst. Eugene clutched onto Zach's hand, who Keith had pulled closer to him.

The banging continued before part of the roofing was lifted from the elevator. They heard murmuring coming from the roof before the people shouted down to them.

"Is everything alright?" A male shouted, and Ned could almost cry from relief.

"We're okay!" He shouted back, reaching his hand towards the group to squeeze in comfort.

"Anyone injured?" He asked. Ned looked around quickly before shaking his head.

"We're fine, but please, we need to get out." He replied. 

"How many of you are there?" He asked, and Ned almost screamed in frustration.

"Four, including myself. Just _please_ , get hel-"

"Alright buddy, we're going to send down a harness. Reckon you can strap someone in it or do you need us to send someone down?" The male asked.

"Just send down the harness." Ned replied quickly. The male complied, and soon Ned was armed with a harness.

"Who we sending up first?" Keith asked worriedly. 

"Send up 'Gene." Zach replied. Eugene looked confused.

"Why?" He asked.

"We don't have time for this." Ned muttered.

"You're the most scared. Makes most sense." Zach explained quickly, and Eugene sighed.

"Fine. I'll go up first." Eugene muttered, stepping into the harness.

"He's in!" Ned shouted.

"All you've got to do is hold on, alright? We'll pull you up." The male explained. "Ready?"

"Ready." Eugene replied, gripping on.

Presumably, a group pulled him up, but Eugene wasn't sure until he planted his feet on the elevator roof. He was met with a male, tall with dark hair and eyes, who smiled at him.

"I'm gathering you'd rather wait for your friend's rather than be lifted to ground?" The guy asked. Eugene nodded. He went to step out the harness before the man stopped him.

"Don't do that, we got plenty." He explained. Eugene nodded.

Next, they pulled up Zach. Instantly, Zach clutched onto Eugene, clearly petrified. The elevator jolted at the movement of Zach and Eugene, and it scared the Asian.

"We're gonna have to get you two out quick." The male stated. "You two think you can do it together?" 

"We can try." Ned shouted up. 

As the male passed down the double harness, he turned to Eugene and Zach.

"The group's gonna start pulling you two up, alright?" He explained. "Don't panic, your friend's are going to be fine."

Eugene nodded, still holding onto Zach as the guys team began pulling them both up. Eugene watched below as the male pulled both Ned and Keith up, the elevator dropping a little. He could hear Zach gasp, and he tightened his grip on the shortest males hand.

"It's going to be okay." Eugene whispered. "You promised." 

Once Eugenes feet touched thr ground again, he allowed himself to breathe, pulling Zach close to his body as they stripped him of the harness. Zach had begun crying, and Eugene felt close to tears himself. Soon after they had been parted from the harnesses, Eugene and Zach watched as the team pulled up the remaining of the try guys.

"Eugene! Zach!" Keith shouted, running to meet his two friends, pulling them immediately into hugs. Ned soon joined, and they became a sobbing mess.

"I love you guys." Keith sobbed. "I don't say it enough, but I fucking do."

"We're okay, see?" Ned replied, attempting to calm them all down. "We made it out, we're together- we're _alive_."

"We're family." Eugene whispered, pulling his _brothers_ closer to him.

They stayed in silence after that, until Zach giggled. 

"I am _never_ taking an elevator again." Zach laughed. "I'd rather be in all the pain in the world than suffer that again."

Eugene smiled fondly. "Agreed."

"Anyone wanna go Taco Bell? I need some fucking food after that. I'm starving."

They all laughed at Keith. Sure, they might get angry at each other sometimes, and they might not always get along, but that's what a _family_  is. 

 

_**THE END** _

 

 


End file.
